1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle supplemental inflatable restraint systems and, more particularly, to an air bag having an improved fold configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driver side or passenger side supplemental inflatable restraint ("SIR") systems are employed in vehicles to augment protection traditionally afforded vehicle occupants through the use of seat belts. SIR systems typically include an air bag which may be stored in a module assembly located within the interior of the vehicle in close proximity to either a driver or one or more passengers. During deployment, gas is emitted rapidly from an inflator into the air bag to expand it to a fully inflated state.
Air bags are traditionally folded in a rectangular shape. However, recent module assembly designs have shifted away from using rectangular shapes in an effort to provide air bag covers having more aesthetically pleasing non-rectangular shapes.
A problem exists with the aforementioned design choices in that the rectangularly folded air bag does not complement the shape defined by the non-rectangular module assembly. This results in much wasted space within the module assembly. Such unused space is contrary to the desire to increase design efficiency and decrease air bag and module assembly material costs in the highly competitive automotive market.
What is needed, therefore, is an air bag fold and method of folding which facilitates increasing design efficiency by permitting the use of non-rectangular module assemblies.